Pillow Queen Hastings
by soapyraindrops
Summary: Spaily PWP. Paige gives Spencer head while Emily's in Texas. That is it, literally. No plot. Not even fluff. Just porn.


I tug Spencer's skinny jeans down and drop them to the side as I glance at the door to check once again it is properly closed. Her Mom and sister are downstairs discussing curtains or something dull like that, and I've been allowed upstairs under the pretence we are planning a birthday surprise for Emily. Nobody knows about our little arrangement, and getting caught like this would be all sorts of awkward. How do you explain to someone it's not cheating because all three of us are together?

I've told Spencer she has to be quiet, which to be fair is not usually a problem with her. She makes little sounds – gasps and moans and sometimes the odd whimper, but Emily is the screamer. Emily's in Texas with her parents and usually if one of us is away we'll try to resist one-on-one sessions but stupid lady times meant Spencer was left out the last time the three of us were alone. Emily agreed before she left it'd be unfair to make Spencer wait any longer.

I kiss up along Spencer's toned legs until I reach her panties where I give her a light kiss right over her core. Her panties are soaking wet and I can taste it on my lips as I trail my kisses up her stomach, sucking lightly on the taut skin. Her muscles tense as I go along. She brings her hands up to thread through my hair and I feel a gentle pressure on the top of my head from her, telling me she doesn't want foreplay.

She wants my mouth on her now. She's ready.

But she's not getting it yet.

I shove her t-shirt up over her breasts and tug one side of her bra down roughly. She's looking at me with pleading eyes but she arches her back anyway when I take her pert little nipple into my mouth and suck it as far back into my throat as it will go. She breathes hard, her mouth open as she watches me in silence. I stare up at her before letting the nipple rest between my teeth and biting down on it. She closes her eyes and holds her breath.

She doesn't like it gentle. She likes being twisted and bitten and tugged. Emily does too, but for some reason doing this to Spencer always feels naughtier. Maybe it's because Spencer is so straight-laced everywhere else, but in the bedroom, under my mouth and my fingers, she's a total wild card.

I continue to bite on it until she puts her hands in my hair again and squirms.

"Paige," she whispers, barely making a sound, "we haven't got a lot of time."

I look at her and I know she's right, it just seems so unfair we haven't been able to properly fuck for so long and now that I can do what I want to her I'm being rushed. I kiss down her stomach again until I get to the hem of her panties and flick my tongue out at the skin just above them before shuffling down and settling between her legs.

I kiss the skin right at the top of her inner thigh where it meets the edge of her panties and then let my mouth drift over the soaked cotton keeping her from me. I kiss it again – she's even wetter now, hot too and her hands tighten in my hair to keep me lodged here.

I kiss her gently once, twice and then firmly a third time, my mouth pressing the wet cotton down onto her. I open my mouth so I can taste it better and I let my tongue come out to rest against the fabric. I press against it, pushing the fabric between her lips, allowing her juices and my spit to completely saturate it. If she wasn't wearing panties right now, my tongue would be at her entrance, teasing it. And then I lick in one strong, smooth movement with the flat of my tongue all the way up her slit, pressing harder when I finally reach her clit.

This is a practised routine. Spencer likes being teased through her clothes, and I love the feeling of the rough cotton threads against my tongue with her taste and her smell all over it. She rolls her hips into the movement until the stroke is complete and I return to my starting position.

I do it again, harder this time, but when I reach her clit I press my tongue in and wiggle it back and forth, the cotton rubbing against the sensitive nub. It grates against my tongue so I can only imagine how it feels against Spencer's swollen clit. I let up and breathe before diving in again, licking faster this time, short licks over where her opening is, teasing her with the suggestion.

"Paige," she whispers again, "take them off."

I let up and look at them. Her panties are covered in my spit and her juices in all directions. They're plastered to her and totally ruined and it occurs to me that mine are probably no better after this.

I peel them off her, sliding them down her legs until I can cast them aside with her jeans.

Now I can look at her properly and I lean forward to get a good view. Obviously, she's wet, but she's also swollen and red and her clit is straining and hard. It looks like it's reaching out to my mouth. I lean further forward so she can feel my breath on her bare skin and I kiss her outer lips – I know how frustrating this will be for her. I kiss on either side and then pull back and blow gently on her. She huffs at me and swallows her complaint.

But her hips won't comply and seemingly of their own accord they rise up, hovering off the bed, begging me for more contact. I move even further back and simply watch, her hips straining for me before giving up and dropping back onto the mattress. I smile ever so slightly and follow her back down, rewarding her with a little light contact of my lips against hers. She breathes out in relief only to gasp again when I pull back. She sits up on her elbows to look me in the eye and lifts her hips up again, her taut stomach muscles tensing, her ass off the bed.

This time I brush my lips gently over her as she pushes against my mouth. I flick my tongue out to take a proper taste. She arches higher and without letting on what I am about to do, I shift and wriggle downwards and drive my tongue deep inside her entrance, pushing her hips down onto the bed as I go and one of her thighs backwards to help open her up.

I still have barely grazed her clit at this point, and although I know she loves it when I tongue fuck her, I can see how red and angry her little nub is. I thrust in harder, deeper before drawing out and licking a long stroke up her slit to her clit. She's so swollen and hard, I can take the whole thing into my mouth and suck gently on it. She's started panting by now, and gasps quietly as my tongue runs in slow strokes over it.

I let go and run my tongue downwards again to thrust it into her. I feel her clench around me, and she's so wet it's all over my chin and lips and in my mouth. I push in as far as I can go until I can no longer breathe and stay there, holding my breath, wiggling my tongue as her hands wrapped in my hair press me into her. I hold my breath as long as I can until I have to pull out and gasp for air, and immediately dive back in again, thrusting hard, feeling her juices flood my mouth in a fresh wave of arousal.

I know this is driving her wild, getting her going, but I know the best way to get her to where she wants is on her clit. I continue to thrust into her, breaking away to breathe every now and then while she rolls her hips up into me and starts to tug painfully on my hair.

I pull out one last time and wrap my lips around her clit. I take it and the surrounding folds into my mouth and hold it between my teeth, the flat of my tongue running in furious back and forth movements over it. Her hips higher than ever, pushing herself further onto me, her hands pushing me down and I am relentless as I drive her towards the edge.

Within moments she arches and pulls away from me, her thighs coming up to close around my head and I lose contact with her clit. Reacting fast, I force myself forward again and plunge my tongue inside her long enough to draw out her orgasm and feel the last dregs of it flutter around my tongue.

She collapses back onto the bed and I pull out, dropping lazy kisses all over pussy as she breathes deeply and relaxes. She gets up onto her elbows and looks at me with a huge grin on her face.

"That was amazing."

"As always," I mutter against her thigh.

"Shame Emily wasn't here to enjoy it too."

"Next time," I reply.

She giggles an uncharacteristic Spencer giggle that only ever appears after she comes.

"You're so cocky these days, Paige. One day we should take you down a few pegs."

"How are you gonna do that, exactly?" I say, wondering what sort of punishments the two of them could think up together.

"We'll think of something," she says as she gets up and walks over to her drawer to find a clean pair of panties.

"I look forward to it," I cock my eyebrow and put aside any worry.

After all, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings are my girlfriends. Anything those girls come up with is fine with me.


End file.
